Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to polyamides and copolyamides prepared from 2,2'4,4'6,6'-hexamethyl 3,3'-diaminobiphenyl (3,3'-M.sub.2 DAM) and aliphatic or aromatic diacids. 3,3'-M.sub.2 DAM and a mixture of other aliphatic or aromatic diamines may also be suitably used to react with the diacids. These novel polyamides and copolyamides are useful in preparing molded articles, fibers, films, laminates and coatings.